The Amazing Adventures Of Laguna And Co
by Gray Fox
Summary: Stories of Laguna and co having adventures around the ff8 world and others. includes the humor of the characters.
1. Default Chapter

THE AMAZING ADVENTURES OF LAGUNA AND CO!  
  
Hey all, this is my fanfic about laguna and all the people he meets on his travels along with  
his amigos, Kiros and Ward.   
The stories are all based before the game player first controls Laguna in Squall's first dream.  
My name is Grey Fox and you can contact me about Fanfics and Final Fantasy at:  
Grey_Fox@Fantasysquare.com  
  
hope you all enjoy these stories as much as i enjoyed typing them. Later. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
In the busy city of Deling, a man waits for his bus in the cold wet rain along with his   
2 mates. Dressed in their new Galbadia uniforms, they complain.......  
  
"Stinking rain, can't it stop? i'm freezing out here yer know" Says Laguna.  
"We wouldn't be waiting out here if you hadn't annoyed the commander who was gonna send  
us a truck to get us out of here." Complains Kiros.  
  
Laguna goes into a thinking stance, leaning up against the bus post.  
  
"Well....He should've agreed with me on the fact that cheese does not taste nice with  
fries"  
"But cheese does taste nice with fries." Says Ward.  
"No it don't! i like my fries hot with ketchup, and cheese not to get in the way of it."  
  
Ward and Lagunas start arguing on the subject of cheese, while Kiros stands up with an  
annoyed expression on his face.  
  
"If cheese was ment to go on fries, then they would have made it happen from the beginning!"  
"Cheese can go where it likes on food Laguna, don't you understand?" Says Ward.  
"As far as i'm concerned, cheese is for the burger, and it should stay there!!"  
"If cheese was just for the burger then they would have said so!!!!" Replies an angered Ward.  
  
Kiros explodes.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!! It doesn't matter. It isn't the end of the world or something! The point is  
that if you hadn't have had that arguement with the commander then we would've been back at base  
by now!"  
  
The two silence.Laguna lets it go, but still a bit bitter.  
The bus pulls up to the stop. Doors open. The 3 get on and ask for a ticket each. Starting with  
Kiros, Ward and then Laguna.  
  
KIROS: "Ticket please." *Takes a ticket*  
WARD: "Ticket too." *Receives a ticket*  
LAGUNA: "Cheese please...ur"  
DRIVER: "Huh!?" *The driver is confused*  
LAGUNA: "uhm.... just gimme a ticket man, i've had a rough day" *Takes ticket*  
  
The 3 sit down. Doors close. And the bus starts to go to the entrance of the city.  
The time is about 1 in the morning but the city is still busy through out the night.  
1 hour later, the bus get's to the last stop and the 3 get off at the entrance.  
  
"Oh well guys, let's rent a car and get out of here." Sighs Laguna  
"Shall i pay or you Laguna?" Asks Kiros.  
"Whatever man...." Replies a tired Laguna.  
  
They drive out of the city and into the dark, dusty roads of the world. Heading towards  
the base near Galdbadia garden.  
  
Kiros drives the car through the night. Ward sits next to him at the front, while Laguna  
sleeps in the back...... Snoring may i add.  
  
"Why does Laguna have to snore while i'm driving?" Complains Kiros.  
"I don't know, it's just one of his bad habbits" Says Ward.  
"Well, he could at least learn to quite down abit."  
"Quite? that's something that Laguna doesn't know the meaning of."  
  
The two laugh at the sleeping, snoring Laguna.  
  
"Well, at least his snoring's keeping you awake at the wheel." ^_^  
"Shut up Ward!^_^.......yeah your right."  
  
The lazy bum, Laguna,half wakes up an hour later in the journey.  
  
LAGUNA:"nO.....no...bill isn't here....yeah? so what if i eat a...a..shoes are nice..zzzzz"  
WARD: "I think the beast is waking up Kiros....."  
KIROS: "yeah, talking in his sleep as usual. He always does. One time in his sleep, he was having  
having a conversation with Julia."  
WARD: "Haha. What did he say?"  
KIROS: "Hmmmmmmm....something like: 'oh julia....your a babe...i think your great and you and me-  
LAGUNA: "hey! why yer talking 'bout me?"  
  
Laguna sits up in his seat and rubs his eyes. Awake now.  
  
"Well, me and Kiros were talking about what you say in your sleep"  
"hey! that's between me and my mind you guys." says a defiant Laguna.  
"Oh, you mean that space between your ears?" ^_^ speaks Kiros.  
"huh? oh yeah...anyway.....how long till base. It's still pretty dark" Asks Laguna.  
"About another.... 2 hours or so." answers Kiros.  
"arh-man. I should've stayed asleep."  
  
As they travel on, Laguna looks out of the window into the dark. Then he notices something with  
a light. A person seems to be there. a lady-like figure.  
  
"Hey Kiros, stop the car up ahead. Seems like someone's in trouble or something"  
"Sure Laguna."  
  
The car takes a right and approaches the light. a car is there, smoke coming out of the front.  
A lady stands at the side of the road, in a long white dress. her eyes blue, her hair a vibrant  
blonde. The 3 step out of the car and Laguna approaches the lady first while Kiros and Ward sit  
at the edge of the road talking.  
  
LAGUNA: "You okay lady?"  
LADY: "My name is Jill."  
LAGUNA:"JIM!?"  
Jill: "No you fool! it's Jill, and.....my car's busted so could you help me?"  
  
The lady smiles sweetly at Laguna.  
  
"Sure, anything for a nice lady like yourself." Replies a more-than-happy Laguna.  
"Great!^_^" Says Jill.  
  
The two start to chat while Ward and Kiros watch from the side of the road.  
  
KIROS: "Psh. Laguna's such a sucker when it comes to ladies. He'll do anything."  
WARD: "Yeah, he's always like that with Julia, always watching and dreaming like a zombie"  
KIROS: "But Julia is actually a nice person. we don't even know what this lady's like."  
WARD: "I guess.....h-e-y...looks at the back of her leg Kiros.."  
KIROS: "Ward, i'm not a perv yer...know...."  
  
The two notice a green ooze dripping from the leg onto the ground....and melting it.  
  
WARD:"Is she taking a leak or something?'  
KIROS: "No, that's acid...and look at that scaily stuff forming on her leg..."  
WARD: "OH CRAP!!! SHE'S A SNAKE-SIREN!!! LAGUNA, GET AWAY!!!!!"  
  
The lady's eyes turn red and Laguna jumps back in shock while Kiros and Ward join him  
side by side, armed with weapons in hand.  
  
LAGUNA: "For a minute there, i thought she actually found me attractive!"  
KIROS: "Let's just kill the damn thing and get out of here before she eats us!"  
  
The snake-siren grew very big, teeth as long as trees and sharp as.....a really sharp sword?  
  
END OF PART 1  
  
What's gonna happen!? (they'll win of course) shut-up! don't ruin the obvious plot.  
  
anyway, i hope you stick around for part two cause i'm starving for some lunch!^_^  
'yum,yum.i'll have some fries with that........and hold the cheese!'  
  
yeah, e-mail me or catch me at the fantasysquare forums if you wanna talk. later!  
  
Grey Fox /\* 


	2. THE AMAZING ADVENTURES OF LAGUNA AND CO!...

THE AMAZING ADVENTURES OF LAGUNA AND CO! PART 2  
  
Hey all, this is part 2 to my crazy adventures of Laguna.  
If you read the 1st part, then you would know by now that Laguna a co, are in battle against a  
snake-siren that they mistook for been a beautiful blonde lady in distress.  
  
Anyway, read it and if you want to send me some CONTRUCTIVE criticism then do so at:  
Grey_Fox@Fantasysquare.com  
  
My name is Grey Fox, now Enjoy the story. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
The 3 stared up at the beast in fear. But they knew that they had a job to do.  
  
LAGUNA:"And to think that she was once so pretty, oh well....."  
WARD:"Quit thinking Laguna and start shooting!!!"  
  
  
Laguna began shooting bullets into the thick skin of the snake while kiros was slashing away  
at the tail.  
The snake launched it's head at Laguna, mouth wide open, fangs dripping with saliva.  
  
Ward threw his harpoon into the snake's face just as it lunged at Laguna, knocking it nearer  
to the ground.  
  
Kiros took the opertunity and began slashing the throat of the snake. Blood pulped out and the  
snake began to struggle. Laguna shot the forehead of the snake.   
  
WARD: "Get back in the car you 2!"  
  
Kiros got in the front seat of the car, Laguna in the back.  
they watched the snake position itself in an upright posture.  
Ward Launched his harpoon directly into the snakes throat, knocking it into the dust.  
  
"Get in Ward, let's get the hell outta here!!" Laguna said leaning out the back window.  
  
Ward got in the front.  
LAGUNA:"I've always wanted to say that.Now, burn rubber!" ^_^  
  
The car blazed away into the dark, the 3 relieved.  
Suddenly it started to rain down, so much that it sounded like rocks hitting the windows.  
  
LAGUNA:"Maybe it's hail stones?"  
KIROS:"Check it out"  
  
Laguna stuck his hand out of the window. It was just hard rain.  
Ward looked behind and saw something on the seat behind Laguna.  
  
WARD:"Laguna, have you been drooling?"  
LAGUNA:"Nope, why?"  
  
The 2 looked at the 'drool' melt into the seat.  
Laguna looked up at the back window.  
  
LAGUNA:"SHI-!"  
  
The snake's fangs dug into the back window smashing it. The snake was chasing them!(but how?)  
  
Laguna looked up at the angry reptile in an annoyed expression.  
  
LAGUNA:"I DON'T GO OUT WITH SNAKES!!!"  
  
As the car was driving, Laguna began unloading clip after clip into the snake.  
The snake kept in close pursuit as Laguna leaned out the window, shooting and shooting.  
  
Laguna noticed a grenade in the dashboard compartment.  
  
LAGUNA:"Hey Ward, get me that thing in there?"  
  
It was dark and Ward mistook the grenade for a can of coke.  
  
WARD:"Hmmmmmm.....i'm thristy."  
  
Ward pulled off the pin, and looked at Laguna in surprise.  
  
WARD:"Whoops....."  
LAGUNA:"Chuck it out the damn window!!!"  
  
Kiros grabbed the grenade, chucked it out the window and put his foot hard down on the   
accelerator.  
  
LAGUNA:"Heads-up!"  
  
The snake got the grenade in it's mouth, gulped. KABOOM! ^_^  
  
The car raced ahead. With a sigh on his face, Laguna fell back onto his seat.  
  
"You guys are crazy, it nearly got us yer know." Said Laguna.  
"It only kept chasing us cause you were in the back seat." replied Kiros.  
"Hey!^_^ that's not true......" Laguna said in disbelief.  
"Well, i know enuff ugly girls who chased you up and down the corridors of the academy."^_^  
  
Laguna chucked an old newspaper in the back at Ward.  
  
LAGUNA:"Shut u-p."  
WARD:"Hey, don't do that, or i'll find another snake woman in the base to come after you!"  
LAGUNA:"awwww....forget it man, i'm just gonna chill in the back here."  
KIROS:"Well, we're nearly there, so don't worry."  
LAGUNA:"About time too..."  
  
The car raced towards the base. The sun had pratically rised by now and the commander was   
waiting at the entrance.  
As the car pulled up to the entrance and stopped, the 3 were asleep with Laguna's head out  
the window.  
  
COMMANDER:"Soldiers.......SOLDIERS!!!! GET UP NOW!!"  
  
Kiros fell out the door and onto the ground. But quickly stood to attention.  
Followed by a suddenly alert Ward who also came round and stood to attention.  
The only one left was the lazy sargent of the team, Laguna.  
  
LAGUNA:"Hagu....buuudaaa...budabuda....i'll have fries with that.zzzzzzz"  
COMMANDER:"Laguna. GET UP!"  
  
Laguna looked up at the commander......and fell out onto the street.  
then stood to attention.  
  
the commander began talking to them on a debrief.  
  
COMMANDER:"So soldiers, how was your first mission."  
LAGUNA:"If you call patrol a mission then yeah."  
CAMMANDER:"And where...where is the one i talked to on the radio who argued with me"  
LAGUNA:"That would be me.........and cheese doesn't go with fries....."  
COMMANDER:"Just shut-up and go back to your rooms....and you may have the day to sleep."  
  
The 3 walked off to their rooms. On the way, they chatted.  
  
LAGUNA:"He knows that i was right."^_^  
KIROS:"Huh? if you mean he whole cheese thing then i don't think he cares."  
  
"yeah,yeah. say what you want. i know when i'm right" Laguna smiled.  
  
WARD:"Hey Laguna, your shoe laces are undone."  
LAGUNA:"No they're not."  
  
Laguna fell over.face on the floor.  
  
KIROS:"Did you know you were right then?"^_^  
  
Laguna got up and walked to his room.  
  
LAGUNA:"Yeah, whatever you guys. i'm getting some sleep. later."  
  
The 2 walked down the corrider and returned the farewell to laguna.  
Laguna walked into the dump that was his room.  
  
"man, i gotta clean up sometime."  
  
Laguna went to the fridge and got a carton of milk. he drank out of it and put it back in the  
fridge.  
  
"now to sleep, that's where i can dream." ^_^  
  
Laguna changed to his nightwear and jumped into his comfortable bed.  
He closed his eyes.....and began to dream of many things.........  
  
END OF PART 2  
  
ZZZzzzzzzzzz..... *wakes up* oh..sorry, hey there, i hope you enjoyed the story and all.  
i know there wasn't many funny things but i needed soemthing to please the violent readers.^_^  
  
If you liked the first 2 episodes, then you'll be reading a 3rd one soon.  
and now, i must go to sleep as well.....ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Grey Fox /\* 


	3. THE AMAZING ADVENTURES OF LAGUNA AND CO!...

THE AMAZING ADVENTURES OF LAGUNA AND CO! PART 3  
  
  
huga....kalabunga........ whoops! sorry 'bout that, i like to babble on alot from time to time.  
Anyway, last episode(this sounds like a cheesy cartoon or something?) Laguna and co just got  
back from Deling city and......awww, just read the last 2 friggin parts yerself! *_%  
  
  
contact me on Grey_Fox@fantasysquare.com  
  
read on and all that stuff......  
  
  
  
  
  
*Laguna dreams and dreams*  
  
LAGUNA: "Who that?"  
  
Laguna sees a small figure in the distance of the his spiral dream. The figure stands in the  
middle of the black and white spiral. Laguna walks towards the person.  
  
  
LAGUNA: "Hey.....you, little man person."  
  
The small man turns around, revieling himself, a short plump person. Armed with a bow and appears  
to wear the clothes of a mercinary. (you know what i mean, imagine for yerself)  
  
LAGUNA: "Who are you supposed to be? Robin hood or something?"  
MAN: "Actually, my name is Stump."  
  
Laguna began to laugh out loud.  
  
LAGUNA: "Yeah, hahaa, i think i know why, heheh....shorty.hahaaa."  
  
Stump got angry and kicked Laguna in the 'Family Jewels'. *.*  
Laguna fell on his knees,mouth wide open in pain and in front of Stump.  
  
STUMP: "Not much height between us now, eh?" ^_^  
LAGUNA: "yUP......yer got...THat right....awwwwww why in me treasure's and not the leg like the   
ladies usually do to me?awWWwwww......"  
  
Laguna got up from his knees and stopped the cheap jokes.  
  
LAGUNA: "So, what you doing in my dreams? I usually expect the 'Beer n bikinis'. Not you and  
a wierd giant spiral."  
STUMP: "I'm here to tell you that the place i live in is been destroyed at the moment by hordes  
of barbarians. I live in the forest near Timber, all the villages with in are been burnt  
to the ground....and so heartlessly."  
  
A tear rolled down Stump's right eye in sorrow.  
  
LAGUNA: "Hey.... don't worry 'bout a thing. Tell me about this whole mess."  
  
Stump wipes the tears from his eyes (he's 25 by the way).  
  
STUMP: "Well firstly, this spiral represents the situation of the forest....it's going down.."  
LAGUNA: "Its getting worse....isn't it? Sounds bad."  
STUMP: "Yeah...my people are dying. I'm one of their best worriors you see...and-"  
LAGUNA: "Are all of you small?"  
STUMP: "No, just me. The rest are average sized humans and-"  
LAGUNA: "Why do you have a bow and not a gun?"  
STUMP: "Urrmm. It's just my weapon, like some have swords, others guns and stuff."  
LAGUNA: "So, why would you like me to help?"  
STUMP: "I witnessed your last battle...against the snake-siren. And before you say 'how?'  
it's because my various animal spys have been searching for a soildier to help us  
fight and you were the one. And before you say 'animal spys?!', i'll tell you that  
i have the ability to communicate with animals.... as if i was one of them."  
  
Laguna's mouth was just wide open again in amazement.  
  
STUMP: "What? Did someone grab yer conkers or something? Speak man."  
LAGUNA: "Nope. I think you just have some pretty cool abilities."  
STUMP: "So.....could you help?"  
  
Laguna went into another one of his thinking stances.  
  
LAGUNA: "Sure! of course i will. I AM a pretty great fighter after all. " ^_^  
STUMP: "Hey, keep yer head on hot-shot. Be careful, these barbarians aren't small fry."  
LAGUNA: "Okay, i'll keep that in mind. Now..... if i can just find a door to get out of here.."  
  
  
  
Laguna wakes up in his bed. He glances at the clock, it's 6am.  
  
"Well....this is crazy...but i feel that i can trust my mind on this one."  
  
Laguna gets up and changes into his combat clothes. opens his weapons draw. and takes out loads  
of clips and his trusty machine gun.   
  
"I'll need some food as well....."  
  
Laguna opens the fridge and puts as much foods and drink as he can into his bag.  
  
"I guess some cereal wouldn't hurt." ^_^  
  
Laguna opens some cocoa-pops and pours it into a bowl. Adds milk and a spoon.  
  
"Man , i should get going."  
  
Laguna get's the keys for his motobike, goes into the corridor, cereal still in hand,  
walks down to the car park munching away.  
The Commander walks out into the corridor. Angered by the fact that Laguna shouldn't be up.  
  
COMMANDER: "Laguna! The hell you doing up this time. And in combat gear...with a bowl of cereal?"  
LAGUNA: "I'll tell yer when i get back. It's important."  
COMMANDER: "Bu-"  
LAGUNA: "Here, you need this more than i do."  
  
Laguna chucks the bowl of cereal to the commander.   
He catches it in confusion. But lets Laguna go.  
  
Laguna jumps onto his bike. And rides out the academy onto the roads toward the forest that  
Stump spoke of.  
  
"The guy better be right......or i'll be wasting my fuel!"  
  
Laguna continued for another 2 hours,travelling towards the forest by following the train tracks.  
  
"ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz....huh! i shouldn't do that so much"  
  
Laguna woke up from a sleep (while travelling still!)  
  
"Well, this seems like the place....but i'll just stop by at lake obel. I need some grub and  
i doubt that SPAR in Timber is open at this time, (even if the jerks say 'open 24 hours')."  
  
Laguna stopped at the lake and got his fishing rod out of his bag, along with bate.(how'd he  
fit that into his bag?).  
  
"This is the life....fishing in the wild while looking into the horizon..."  
  
Laguna kept on fishing until something happened.........  
  
"Dum de dumdum...."keep fishing dum dedum".........what the?"  
  
The lake began to ripple.  
  
VOICE: "Hello stranger. Are you looking for Stump?"  
LAGUNA: "YaowZAA!"  
  
Laguna fell back onto his butt in shock.  
  
LAGUNA: "You talking to me?"  
VOICE: " 'nO, i'm talking to mr.tree' (dur)."  
LAGUNA: "Sorry....i'm just not used to a talking lake!!!"  
VOICE: "Oh yeah, i forgot that you don't live in the forest.Anyway. Stump said to go in now."  
LAGUNA: "Wait a sec-"  
  
The ripples of speach stopped, and all was quite again.  
  
Laguna packed up his fishing stuff and approached the forest, nervous. (who wouldn't be?)  
  
"I'm going crazy. Little guy who speaks to me in my dreams, he talks to animals and now the water  
is even having a chat. it can't get any worse i guess......"  
  
And with that, Laguna walks into the forest where he is said to find Stump and his people.  
  
  
END OF PART 3  
  
well. I have to have SOME fantasy in the story. ^_^  
  
read part 4 when i type it.  
oh yeah, a tip for enjoying to type a fanfiction: Listen to your favourite music! !_*  
  
later folks!  
  
Grey Fox /\* 


	4. THE AMAZING ADVENTURES OF LAGUNA AND CO!...

THE AMAZING ADVENTURES OF LAGUNA AND CO! PART 4  
  
  
Hey people. If you're still reading my fanfiction then.....thankyou, 'cause i wouldn't expect   
anyone to read it unless you are a Laguna fanatic or just someone who enjoys fanfictions.  
well, enough with my pointless talk. Read on!  
  
contact Grey Fox at Grey_Fox@Fantasysquare.com  
  
later people! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Laguna walked into the forest cautiously, wondering what the hell would happen to him next.  
  
"Man, i wonder what's gonna happen to me? seems dark here...."  
  
Laguna walked and walked until he noticed a strange red and orange circuler mark on a dark tree.  
  
"What's this? oh well, i'll just take a closer look."  
  
Looking closer, Laguna noticed the mark ripple as the wind teared through the forest, as if it   
was in water.  
  
"H-e-y.........is this a talking tree or something... it just ripples....what's with the wind  
anyway?"  
  
Laguna looked towards the distance. The wind was from the storming group of barbarians coming   
towards him on horse-back in a raging fury.  
  
LAGUNA: "Urrrmmmmm.....hello."  
LEADER: "Shut-up weakone. You listen to us or you can be my dinner!!!! arrrrrhg!"  
  
"Just wait a damn sec-" Laguna spoke in annoyance before been interrupted.  
  
BARBARIAN 1: "He said SHUT UP!!!!!"  
LAGUNA: "But you can't just say tha-"  
BARBARIAN 2: "Are you retarded lowly one?"  
LAGUNA: "No, it's just that-"  
LEADER: "Shut-up now or feal our wrath!"  
  
Laguna became intensely angry and clenched his fist.  
  
LAGUNA: "SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!! DON'T MESS WITH ME!!"  
LEADER: "Huh?!"  
  
Laguna punched the barbarian leader in the face, knocking him to the ground.  
  
ALL BARBARIANS: "NOW YOU DIE!!!!"  
LAGUNA: "To hell with that!"  
  
Laguna drew his gun and shot the 2 barbarians but couldn't get the leader since he ran away like   
a little baby.  
Laguna backed up against the weird tree.  
  
"What am i gonna do? Lost, real nervous 'cause those guys are gonna be back with others and....  
...and....I ONLY HAD ONE BOWL OF CEREAL!!!!!" Laguna shouted at the top of his voice.  
  
The mark on the tree behind Laguna suddenly rippled voilently. An arm came out and pulled   
Laguna in.  
  
"What the!"  
  
Laguna opened his eyes and saw the faces of many people staring down on him.  
  
"What you all looking at. I know i'm attractive an all, but please, please give the V.I.P a   
little space here." ^_^  
  
The people kicked Laguna in his 'Gems'.  
The usual shriek of pain came from the battered Laguna.  
  
"Guessing from....ouw! cut it out! the friendly greeting then i think i know where i am...yow!.."  
  
The people smiled and knew who the visitor was. A voice was heared and the people backed away.  
Laguna stood up from the forest floor and noticed the village that he was in.  
  
STUMP: "I'm down here Laguna sir."  
LAGUNA: "Hey stump. wow... so this wasn't just a dream then..."  
  
Laguna stared around at the village and the amazing buildings and the people.  
  
LAGUNA: "With a place like this, there's gotta be some real cool forest babes." ^_^  
STUMP: "Uh huh. But you gotta earn your respect around here. Ladies won't just go to you. You've  
got to show them that you can be a real gentleman towards them."  
LAGUNA: "Hey. I know what ladies want, and it's right here. Watch and learn."  
  
Laguna walked up to a group of ladies and began chatting to them.  
Stump shook his head. Laguna should have listened.  
  
STUMP: "He's gonna get it real bad..."  
  
Stump noticed laguna firstly get punched in the stomach, kicked in the leg and then a finishing  
blow to the 'crowned jewels'.  
Stump just cringed at the sight. The poor Laguna fell to the ground as the women walked away.  
Laguna crawled back to Stump in defeat.  
  
STUMP: "I told you so... *tsk* *tsk*....oh well.  
LAGUNA: "I've learnt my lesson....the hard way...errrr."  
  
Laguna got up and brushed the leaves and dirt off himself.  
  
LAGUNA: "Anyway, what's with the 'kicking me in the nuts' stuff? It hurts...."  
STUMP: "I don't know, maybe it's just be a bad thing happening to you...as if...fate's trying to  
tell you something..."  
LAGUNA: "what, like 'be good Laguna or you'll be getting a shock between the legs'?"  
STUMP: "I'm been serious Laguna."  
LAGUNA: "Okay, i get your drift. I'll be a good little Laguna in future."  
  
Laguna and Stump began walking around the village. Stump gave an explanation for the mark on  
the tree. It was a portal that gets people to the village quickly, but someone had forgotten to  
lock it up, which could have resulted in an enemy ambush.  
  
LAGUNA: "So, what are the plans to get rid of these barbarians? I took care of a few of them on   
the way here. They really are rude."  
STUMP: "Oh, i heard about that. You gave them a real scare. But they will be back with more and  
more soilders after your incident. They're gonna want your blood."  
LAGUNA: "*GULP*  
STUMP: "Oh yeah, they enjoy drinking the blood of their enemies. some ritual crap i guess."  
LAGUNA: *GULP* X50 *_*  
"That's just insane! They should be taught some table manners or something!"  
  
The 2 approached the command center. Stump opened the door. Laguna walked in and noticed the  
crowd of army officials there, along with a massive battle map set out at the the centre table.  
  
LAGUNA: "You lot really are taking this to the limit."  
STUMP: "Of course. They want our land, they fight us for it. These beasts are nothing but cruel  
and twisted people."  
LAGUNA: "Okay. let's do this!"  
  
The room filled with joyful smiles and they were happy that Laguna was there to help.  
Work began, and tactics were been thought out for battle.  
This would hopefully be....the final battle.  
  
END OF PART 4  
  
Thanks....that's if you read the whole thing. Anyway, this part of the story is just really a   
link up to the other parts. To move the story along to the main point.  
  
well, be there for part 5. 'Cause that's when things start to rock! ^_^  
  
  
Grey Fox /\* 


	5. THE AMAZING ADVENTURES OF LAGUNA AND CO!...

THE AMAZING ADVENTURES OF LAGUNA AND CO! PART 5   
  
  
How you all doing?.......errrmmmm, some of you may of had a bad day at the office so i'll pretend  
that i never said that. ^)^  
-  
  
Anyway, i hope this part of the story cheers up your day 'cause this is the good one. ^_^  
  
Contact me at Grey_Fox@Fantasysquare.com  
  
Read on folks!  
  
  
  
  
  
Laguna and Stump walked out of the command centre and climbed the ladder to the ground.  
  
"EVERYONE! GATHER ROUND!" Shouted Stump.  
  
The village all gathered around Stump and Laguna.  
  
STUMP: "We've got a plan sorted out for fighting the barbarians. But we need everyone to get   
prepared for battle, this will hopefully be...the final battle."  
  
*Cue cheesy preparation music!*   
  
Stump explained the plan to everyone and they listened....prepared for war.  
  
LAGUNA: "And you gotta all remember to hold your ground. These barbarians are nothing but grunts  
and can easily be out-skilled if you concentrate enough."  
  
Just then, an arrow flew into the tree beside Stump's head. There was a message Attached.  
Laguna picked up the message and read it.  
  
STUMP: "What...does it say?"  
LAGUNA: "Hmmmm....it reads. (in bad writing may i add)  
  
  
2 THE SMELY 1'S.  
  
WE HAV GIVIN YOR VILLIJ 2 MENY CHANSES.  
NOW IZ THE TYME OF YOR DETH!!!  
  
LET THE GODS OF DETH AND DESTRUKSHON (DESTRUCTION) TORTURE YOR SOLS(SOULS) FOR   
ETTERNATY(ETERNITY). YOR BLUD WIL BE DRANK.  
  
  
C U ALL IN HELLLLLLLLL! (HELL)  
  
  
SIGHNED: THE BAD GUYS .....I MEAN THE 'EVIL BARBARIANS!' HAHAHAHAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
STUMP: "Apart from the last few words, the whole thing is terribly written."  
LAGUNA: "Too bad that they don't fight as bad as they write....."  
  
  
Just as the sentance was finished, a dagger plundged into the heart of one of the villagers'.  
  
LAGUNA: "Un shnizer!!! who the hell did that!?"  
VOICE: "ME!"  
STUMP: "Who the hell are you!?"  
VOICE: "M--E? I AM THE DAGGER IN YOUR BACK! THE SERPANT IN YOUR SPINE!!!!"  
LAGUNA: "*psh* 'serpent in your spine'. What kind of crap dialogue is that?"  
VOICE: "what?"  
LAGUNA: "You heard me. Who ever wrote that piece of script should be shot!"  
  
now i'm scared! '_'  
  
VOICE: "MY NAME IS..... RED STRIDER!!!! AND YOU WILL ALL DIE NOW BY MY SWORD!!HAHHAAAH!"  
  
An army of soilders came up to the side of Red Strider and were ready to fight for him.  
  
LAGUNA: "Crap introduction but i don't have time to insult you anymore."  
STUMP: "ATTACK!!!!!!"  
  
The two armies launched into attack mode and war began. heads flew by, limbs did as well and i  
can't be bothered to even start on the other parts.  
  
Laguna shot various enemies while Stump shot arrows to the faces of many.  
  
RED-STRIDER: "YOU! THE LONG HAIRED ONE!"  
  
Everyone froze.  
  
LAGUNA: "The name's Laguna."  
RED-STRIDER: "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL! RIGHT NOW!"  
LAGUNA: "Sure pops. I'm quite the duelist myself." ^_^  
  
Laguna got given a sword from one of his fighters. An area opened up for the two.  
  
LAGUNA: "By the way, you'd do a lot better by not shouting the whole time."  
RED-STRIDER: "SHOUTING LETS ME SMASH STUFF AND BE A MAN! DIE PEASENT!"  
LAGUNA: "Shut-up grunt, yer know, you should take a wash once in a while. You reek!!"  
RED-STRIDER: "MY MUMMY SAYS I SMELL NICE..... SO GO EAT A BRICK!!!!"  
LAGUNA: "huh? 'eat a brick'. What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
RED-STRIDER: "IT MEANS THAT I'M BETTER THAN YOU!! YOU...YOU.....BABY!! HAHAHAAH!!"  
LAGUNA: "What kind of lame insult is that!?"  
RED-STRIDER: "IT'S A GREAT ONE....IT TOOK ME A LONG TIME TO THINK IT UP...."  
LAGUNA: "Whatever man, anyway. What is this? A Monkey Island duel?"  
RED-STRIDER: "I DON'T REMEMBER 'LUCAS ARTS' WRITING THIS?"  
LAGUNA: "Shut-up and fight me!"  
  
The two began dueling intensely. (Laguna was winning of course)  
The battle around them continued as well. Women and men continued to die and barbarians suffered  
heavy losses as well.  
  
STUMP: "We're winning Red Strider. Give it up!"  
RED-STRIDER: "NO!...ERGH....ARR...I ...REFUSE...TO LOSE...ARHG!.....NEVER!!!!"  
  
Red Strider grabbed Stump and held a sword to his throat.  
  
STUMP: "Laguna....i don't care, just kill him! Even if i have to die!"  
  
Laguna stared at Stump. Stump was been brave...willing to die for his people...he couldn't do it.  
  
LAGUNA: "You coward....i can't let Stump be killed. Can't you see that all your people are gone  
Red-Strider? give it up!"  
RED-STRIDER: "DEFEAT IS NOT AN OPTION"  
LAGUNA: "Don't torch the village...just...take me instead!"  
RED-STRIDER: "I ACCEPT YOUR OFFER BRAVE ONE."  
  
Red-Strider threw Stump to the ground. Laguna dropped his weapons and Red-Strider tied him up,   
then put him on the back of his horse.  
  
RED-STRIDER: "YOU'RE BRAVERY IS MUCH ADMIRED, BUT IT WILL BE THE DEATH OF YOU LAGUNA. YOU WILL  
BE TAKEN TO MY HQ....-DEATH CASTLE! HAHAHAHAAAH!!!"  
"(What a crappy name for a base)" Muttered Laguna under his breath.  
  
RED-STRIDER: "SEE YOU ALL IN HELL!!!"  
  
Red-Strider rode off into the forest. Stump just stood there with the others. shocked.stunned.  
  
  
END OF PART 5  
  
well,well,well. I bet most of you thought that they would win and live happly-ever-after?^_^  
  
Hope you liked it. More will be on the way of course.  
  
By the way. i hope you are enjoying this story. please tell me if there is something wrong.  
thanks. e-mail me if you want.  
  
  
later people,  
  
Grey Fox /\* 


	6. THE AMAZING ADVENTURES OF LAGUNA AND CO!...

THE AMAZING ADVENTURES OF LAGUNA AND CO! PART 6  
  
  
Nice day today isn't it? For me it is 'cause this is been typed on a friday.   
Which means...no school tomorrow for me! ^_^  
hahahaaaaaa....too bad. By the time i read this on FS it won't actually BE a friday.(damn)  
  
  
Anyway, to the point. Hope you read the last part and enjoyed it.  
And send me any CONSTRUCTIVE critism at: Grey_Fox@Fantasysquare.com  
  
Read on Folks.  
  
  
  
Red Strider's horse swiftly moved through the forest. Not wasting time to stop at all.  
Laguna sat on the back of the horse. Tied-up and kinda annoyed by now at how uncomfortable it   
was on horse-back with the most smelly, rude and ill-mannered barbarian ever.  
  
LAGUNA: "Could you go a bit faster?"  
RED-STRIDER: "WHY WOULD YOU WANT THAT? TO DIE SOONER? HAHAHAAAA!"  
LAGUNA: "No, actually so that the wind would blow faster and that would help get rid of the   
stench in front of me."  
RED-STRIDER: "DO I REALLY SMELL THAT BAD!?"  
LAGUNA: "Uh huh."  
RED-STRIDER: "HOW BADLY?"  
LAGUNA: "Let me put it this way. I'd rather be hanging down next to the horse's butt than having  
to smell your greasy back and arm-pits."  
RED-STRIDER: "GRRRRRR....QUIT COMPLAINING. WE'LL BE AT MY CASTLE SOON."  
LAGUNA: " 'Bout time."  
  
The horse rode out of a dark part of the forest and into the scenary of high rock cliffs and   
dark skies with thunder. The castle was at the top of one of the cliffs with a path leading  
up to it.  
  
LAGUNA: "How old is this? Seems like we've gone back a 1000 years or something. This medievil  
castle is really stupid. And the thunder is even worse.Actually....I've never seen   
anything like this on the map. This is really weird......"  
RED-STRIDER: "THIS IS MY HOME!!!!"  
LAGUNA: "What, you mean....'DEATH CASTLE'....HAHAAAHA.....What a stupid name..*snigger*"  
RED-STRIDER: "I SUGGEST YOU KEEP SILENCE. I'M VERY PROUD OF THAT NAME.....IT TOOK ME A VERY  
LONG TIME TO THINK UP....."  
LAGUNA: "You really aren't that fast-minded, are you?"  
RED-STRIDER: "SHUT-UP LOWLY ONE. WE'RE NEARLY AT THE DRAW BRIDGE...."  
  
The horse rode up the path and approached the draw-bridge. Once the look-out had spotted   
Red Strider, he lowered the draw-bridge and the horse proceeded into the castle.  
  
RED-STRIDER: "YOU ARE NOW ENTERING....THE CASTLE OF THE DAMNED......."  
LAGUNA: "You should have named the castle that in my opinion."  
  
The horse rode into the front courtyard where a group of barbarians gathered around.  
  
RED-STRIDER: "HELLO MY LOYAL FIGHTERS. I HAVE RETURNED FROM THE FOREST VILLAGE!"  
RANDOM BARBARIAN: "DID YOU BURN IT TO THE GROUND MY LEADER?"  
RED-STRIDER: "NEIGH COMRADE, SINCE MY OTHER FIGHTERS RAN OFF LIKE BABIES, ARHH!!  
BUT DO NOT DESPAIR, SINCE I HAVE CAPTURED AND BROUGHT BACK THEIR  
BEST FIGHTER, LAGUNA!"  
LAGUNA: "(No you didn't, i sacrificed myself you oaf)."  
  
An uproar of victory came from the barbarians.  
  
RED-STRIDER: "THANK-YOU MY LOYAL FOLLOWERS. HE WILL BE PUT IN JAIL, AND THEN BE EATEN IN  
3 DAYS TO CELEBRATE A FINE VICTORY!!!"  
ALL BARBARIANS: "YEAH!!! HARAAAAAA!!!HARAAAA!!!!"  
LAGUNA: "HUH!? YOU FREAK!!! DON'T DO IT OR I'LL....I'LL..."  
  
Laguna was chucked to the ground and spat on and kicked.  
  
RED-STRIDER: "YOU'LL DO WHAT!? NO-ONE CAN SAVE YOU, NOT EVEN YOUR FRIENDS. YOU YOURSELF  
DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THIS CASTLE WAS!HAHAHAAAAA!"  
  
Laguna continued to take beats and insults. But he didn't care anymore. He just lowered his  
head in defeat and sadness.  
The barbarians cheered and chanted about their capture of Laguna.  
Soon after the beatings, A bruised and bloody Laguna was chucked into a dark damp cell  
of his own in one of the castle floors. With only a barred window to stare out into the obiss.  
  
"This stinks....i'm really hurt and in pain, and i smell nearly as bad as the grunt  
guarding the cell."  
  
Laguna stared out of the cell window. It was dark, and raining with thunder. The only light  
there was in the corridor. A faint fire-torch.  
  
LAGUNA: "Why the hell did i do this? the least i could have done was to take Ward and Kiros   
along with me. Now all i've got is blood and cuts and not a hope in the world.  
Man, i'm not even tired enough to sleep....i'm surprised, i had a long day today.  
Lots of fighting and stuff...the least i want, just to get some sleep."   
VOICE: "Why sleep when you do this very moment?"  
LAGUNA: "Huh? Who's there?"  
VOICE: "Wait. I'll be next to you soon....."  
LAGUNA: "HEY! Wait!"  
GUARD: "SHUT-UP IN THERE! NO NOISE, OR I'LL PUNCH YOU!"  
LAGUNA: "Shut the hell up butt-head."  
GUARD: "ANOTHER BEATING, ON THE WAY!"  
  
Just as the guard said that, a figure came out of the shadows, came up behind the guard, and   
sliced the throat of the him with a thin-bladed sword.Then went back into the shadows again.  
  
LAGUNA: "Crap.....Who's there!?"  
VOICE: "I told you that i'd be here."  
LAGUNA: "You! So that wasn't me going crazy and talking to myself in my mind!"  
VOICE: "At the moment your mind is pre-occupied with this vision...this illusion you see."  
LAGUNA: "What, you mean that you ARE just something from my mind."  
VOICE: "Quite the opposite my friend......."  
LAGUNA: "Show yourself then"  
  
The man came out of the shadows to reviel himself as the black-dressed ninja that he was,  
armed with a sword.  
  
LAGUNA: "A Ninja!? What do you want?"  
MAN: "I've come 'here' to tell you about a little thing called reality. I'm here to help  
free you of the blanket pulled over your eyes..."  
LAGUNA: "I....still don't understand you."  
MAN: "Listen buddy, you ever seen that movie 'The Matrix'?"  
LAGUNA: "Yeah, that film rocks!......wait...you mean this isn't reality and i'm going to have  
to fight agents and stuff?"  
MAN: "Yes Laguna. This isn't your real world.(no agents included)"  
LAGUNA: "Then what is it?"  
MAN: "This is all....Merely a dream."  
LAGUNA: "So....explain."  
MAN: "From the moment you 'woke up' to go and save Stump, you stepped into this false world.  
You tell me that you want to sleep Laguna? But you can't...."  
LAGUNA: "Why?"  
MAN: "Because Laguna.....You're still dreaming........."   
  
END OF PART 6  
  
So. What did you think of that little twist in the plot?  
Oh yeah, the fact that it was a dream and not real, i did not have the idea from the Matrix.  
The only reason why the reference is there is so that people won't be saying:  
"He copied that from the Matrix, how unoriginal, lets kill him!" And knew that i thought this  
would happen.  
  
I hope you did like this part of the story 'cause i'm going to develop this plot.  
so, get ready for part 7! ^_^  
  
later Amigos,  
  
Grey Fox /\* 


	7. THE AMAZING ADVENTURES OF LAGUNA AND CO!...

THE AMAZING ADVENTURES OF LAGUNA AND CO! PART 7  
  
  
Hey all, just woke up too early,and i've really got nothing better to do at 8am on a saturday.  
So i'll do a part this morning since i gotta go to the shops later to get some scary movies.  
Wait a second. What is this? Grey Fox's diary? i think not!  
Contact Sleepy Grey Fox at: Grey_Fox@Fantasysquare.com  
  
It's all in black and white.  
  
  
Laguna sat down on the ground......stunned......  
  
LAGUNA: "You mean.....this is nothing but a dream i thought up?"  
MAN: "No. You didn't think it up. Someone else did it for you."  
LAGUNA: "STUMP! It's always the quite ones."  
MAN: "No, it wasn't Stump. He, even is part of the dream.I'll explain.  
The only people in this dream that are real are you....and me."  
LAGUNA: "Then....how did this all happen?"  
MAN: "Well, while you were asleep, a certain magician took advantage of the fact that you were  
sleeping for the entire day. So he then managed to take control of you using the black  
and white spiral. That hypnotises your sub-concious and then he can control your dream  
doing as he wishes until he's finished with his fun."  
LAGUNA: "What happens after he's had his fun?..."  
MAN: "He will simply kill you. You, Laguna are to be eaten in 3 days, am i correct?"  
LAGUNA: "Yeah. but this is only a dream not reality."  
MAN: "But if it wasn't for me, then you would have had no idea that this all was a dream, and  
then you would have died."  
LAGUNA: "How, in reality would i die?"  
MAN: "Well, when i entered your dream, you were sleep-walking at 11pm in the academy courtyard,  
and then when you die, you would have simply had a heart-attack and dropped dead."  
LAGUNA: "You entered my mind!?"  
MAN: "Yes, my name is dream-weaver. My job is to stop Wizard-X in his tracks so no-one will die.  
By entering the minds of the sleep, i have the ability to help people free themselves from  
Wizard-X. It also helps that i am trained in the art of ninjitsu, with my Katana Blade, i  
can strike down almost any opponent."  
LAGUNA; "WOAH, COOL! Thanks man."  
DREAM-WEAVER: "Now Laguna, this is your dream....so do what you want.Control it Laguna!"  
LAGUNA: "YES...I WILL!!!"  
  
Laguna felt great. He looked upon his body and wished all the cuts and pain away.   
He was now clean in clothes, and ready to kick some butt!  
  
LAGUNA: "Okay...this jail....i'll wish for a key..."  
DREAM-WEAVER: "Why wish for a key, when you can simply brake it with your mind?" ^_^  
  
Dream-Weaver pulled out his Katana and slashed away at the bars. They fell to pieces in seconds.  
  
LAGUNA: "Let's go!"  
  
Laguna and Dream-Weaver ran through the castle corridors, down various steps until they reached  
the courtyard. They gazed upon the barbarians that they saw, all ready to kill the both of them.  
  
DREAM-WEAVER: "Damn. Wizard-X knows we're here now."  
LAGUNA: "I really need a weapon."  
DREAM-WEAVER: "Improvise Laguna...."  
  
Laguna smiled, he knew exactly what to do now.   
  
LAGUNA: "HEY! STINKY! GET OVER HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR BUTT!"  
  
Red-Strider turned around and spotted Laguna. He ran at him in fury.  
  
RED-STRIDER: "DEATH WILL MEET YOU NOW!!!"  
LAGUNA: "Bring it on, fat guy!"  
RED-STRIDER: "AAAARRRRRRRRHHHGGG!!!!"  
  
Just as Red-Strider ran at him, Laguna pulled out an chain-gun loaded with bullets.( think Raven  
from metal-gear-solid.His weapon) ^_^  
  
LAGUNA: "GET SOME!"  
  
Laguna shot bullets that toar into the body of Red-Strider, knocking him to the ground in a pool  
of blood.  
  
DREAM-WEAVER: "That's it Laguna! Keep it up!"  
  
The dark ninja that was Dream-Weaver swung into action, spins and kicks with an element of a   
deadly slash to many barbarians.  
Laguna continued to shoot down many enemies, one after another the bodies fell to the ground.  
  
"What do we do now!?" Shouted Laguna.  
"Escape of course.To the draw-bridge!" Replied Dream-Weaver.  
  
Dream-Weaver ran to the draw-bridge and lowered it.  
  
"Laguna! Where are you?"  
  
He heard the noise of a machine, petrol steamed out as Laguna came riding out on a motorbike.  
  
LAGUNA: "Hop-on!"  
  
Dream-Weaver noticed another motorbike appear beside.He got on it.  
  
"You're getting the hang of this Laguna." ^_^  
LAGUNA: "LETS RIDE!"  
  
The two rode down the path, tearing through resistance and riding VERY fast.  
They later got to the forest.  
  
LAGUNA: "Where to?"  
DREAM-WEAVER: "Go straight. We'll reach the end of forest very soon."  
  
They went through the forest. It was dark,but that didn't matter 'cause they we're near the exit.  
When they came out, it was sunlight that met them first.  
  
LAGUNA: "Where now?"  
DREAM-WEAVER: "We've escaped, now all you've got to do to free yourself from the dream is to  
return to the place where it started."  
LAGUNA: "MY ROOM!"  
DREAM-WEAVER: "Okay, there then."  
LAGUNA: "Wait a second....my bike i rode here on is gone..."  
DREAM-WEAVER: "Damn. Wizard-X is controlling the scenary now, which means he knows where we are,  
and knows that you are trying to get back to reality."  
  
The two rode as fast as they could to the academy.  
  
LAGUNA: "How does he implement the creatures in my dream?"  
DREAM-WEAVER: "He molds clay creatures at his castle,then gives them powers while in the dream."  
  
They got to the entrance of the academy. Got off the bikes, and noticed the dark thundery sky...  
  
LAGUNA: "Crap...."  
LOUD-BOOMING-VOICE-FROM THE-SKY: "I, WIZARD-X CANNOT LET YOU GO ANY FURTHER!!!"  
DREAM-WEAVER: "Show me what you got!"  
WIZARD-X: "THIS WILL BE THE LAST DREAM YOU WEAVE YOURSELF INTO YOU NINJA-RAT!"  
  
A thunder bolt hit the earth. Out of the mist came a gigantic armoured golem beast, with   
tentacles and stuff. It was very big.  
  
LAGUNA: "This is bad. It must have taken him long to mold this dude...."  
GOLEM: "I AM GAIA-GOLEM. MY MUSCLE WILL CRUSH YOU SINCE I AM THE MASTER CREATION OF WIZARD-X!"  
DREAM-WEAVER: "Quite talking fat guy, and give me something to fight!"   
GAIA-GOLEM: "DIE!!!"  
  
Laguna shot bullets at the golem. They did nothing.  
  
LAGUNA: "WHAT SHALL I DO!?"  
DREAM-WEAVER: "You go to your room and get back to reality. This battle is a job for the sword.  
Quick Laguna, hurry! I'll hold this thing off!"  
  
Laguna ran past into the academy. Desperately trying to get to his room fast enough.  
Mean-while, Dream-Weaver had a battle to fight.  
  
GAIA-GOLEM: "YOU MUST BE THE SON OF THE LEGENDARY TETRA MASTER?"  
DREAM-WEAVER: "I am, he was the one who defeated you before."  
GAIA-GOLEM: "BUT HE COULDN'T DEFEAT THE MASTER!"  
DREAM-WEAVER: "That is something that i WILL do."  
GAIA-GOLEM: "I THINK NOT. YOU'RE POWERS CANNOT DEFEAT ME, LET ALONE AN ALPHA-WIZARD!"  
DREAM-WEAVER: "I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT THE FORGOTTEN SON OF A LEGEND CAN DO!!!"  
  
Dream-Weaver ran at the Golem,katana held out, he jumped into the air and luanched his attack.  
  
DREAM-WEAVER: "GIGA-SLASH!"  
  
Dream-Weaver stayed in mid-air furiously slashing away at the Golem. Each slash that struck had  
a meteor type effect on the Golem, the explosive type.  
The ninja dropped to the ground, the Golem fell onto one of his knees.  
  
DREAM-WEAVER: "NOW YOU DIE!!"  
GAIA-GOLEM: "ERRRGH....."  
  
The ninja ran into the Golem, raised sword, used his fininshing attack.  
  
DREAM-WEAVER: "RUSHING-FURY-!!!"  
  
The blade diagonally slashed the Golem up-wards, finishing him off.  
The ninja put his sword back, and gazed upon the Golem.  
  
GAIA-GOLEM: "Like father.....like son....."  
  
He faded away. The dark sky gathered thunder, then a figure appeared.  
  
DREAM-WEAVER: "You......"  
  
END OF PART 7  
  
I really liked typing that. Sorry it went on a bit but i got carried away with the whole  
battle scene. ^_^  
  
later people,  
  
Grey Fox /\* 


	8. THE AMAZING ADVENTURES OF LAGUNA AND CO!...

THE AMAZING ADVENTURES OF LAGUNA AND CO! PART 8  
  
  
Chugga,chugga,chugga....i'm on the choo-choo train, weeeeeeeeeh! *Notices a reader*  
ah...hey there. Hope you read the last part and all, well....read on!  
  
Contact me as usual at: Grey_Fox@Fantasysquare.com  
  
.......*ahem* There IS a story to be read yer know. ^_^ j/k  
  
  
  
The tall dark figure revealed itself.  
  
DREAM-WEAVER: "Long time no see, eh."  
WIZARD-X: "History will repeat itself surely again."  
DREAM-WEAVER: "My father taught me well, i've taught myself a few tricks even. You die now..."  
WIZARD-X: "GAIA-GOLEM CAN BE MADE AGAIN, BUT YOU CAN'T!!!"  
DREAM-WEAVER: "My family have been defeating your kind for generations. You we're the one that  
got away...."  
WIZARD-X: "NO, I am the one, the true Alph-Wizard who will soon live forever when i kill YOU,  
the last of the Tetra-Ninja clan."  
DREAM-WEAVER: "You want my life? Come and get it!"  
  
Wizard-X raised his hand and chanted a magic attack.  
  
WIZARD-X: "Face the wrath of my METEOR STORM."  
  
The meteors rained down from the sky onto the ninja. One by one, he sliced them out of the air.  
But the pressure became too much and he couldn't continue knocking them out of the air.  
  
DREAM-WEAVER: "Errrrh....i refuse to be killed by one attack.....FLARE."  
  
The ninja raised his hand into the air and fired out a Flare attack upon the Wizard.  
But Wizard-X simply blocked it with a blizzaga, then reversed the attack,sending the ninja  
flying into the air and hitting the ground.  
  
WIZARD-X: "You forget that i am a master of the dark-arts? Let death greet you..."   
  
The ninja wiped the blood from his mouth and stood up.  
  
DREAM-WEAVER: "You speak the same way as your minions. Mindlessly.You have no passion."  
  
The ninja gathered his energy into his sword, eyes blazing red.  
  
DREAM-WEAVER: "SO MY PASSION WILL BE THE DEATH OF YOU!"  
WIZARD-X: "I....HAVE...THE PASSION FOR LIFE!"  
DREAM-WEAVER: "YOU HAVE SELFISH PASSION!"  
  
The ninja launched his devastating attack, his fathers ultimate one.  
  
DREAM-WEAVER: "TETRA-RISE!"  
  
The sword plunged into the ground beneath the Wizard. Ice raised from the ground, engulfing  
the Wizard. Then the sword cross slashed him then finished the attack off by jumping into the air  
and putting the flaming-sword into the Wizard, letting off an explosion.  
The ninja fell to the ground, the wizard stood there, injured but not defeated.  
  
WIZARD-X: "You know....you're father used that attack on me...but it would be the death of him...  
and YOU!"  
  
Just as he said that, the world around them began to collapse, particals fading out.  
  
WIZARD-X: "NO! NOT NOW!"  
DREAM-WEAVER: "Looks like our fight will have to take place in another dream, eh? Laguna's   
returning to reality."  
WIZARD-X: "NEXT TIME, IT WON'T BE DREAMS WE FIGHT IN! LAGUNA IS SAFE, BUT HOW SAFE ARE WARD  
AND KIROS? HAHAHAAAAAAH!"  
  
The Wizard faded back into the sky. Dream-Weaver simply fell out of the dream and landed where  
Laguna was. In his room.  
  
LAGUNA: "Hey man...wake up...you okay? that sure was close."  
  
The ninja woke up and was happy to know he was back in reality.  
  
DREAM-WEAVER: "I....didn't kill him...you closed the dream before the battle was finished..."  
LAGUNA: "Who? The Golem dude?"  
DREAM-WEAVER: "Oh, he was a piece of cake. But then Wizard-X himself showed up himself. we fought  
and fought. The out-look didn't look good for me. I would problaby be dead if   
were  
not for you returning to reality..."  
LAGUNA: "Crap...this guy's not easy...but we can get back to normal for a bit now. Can't we?"  
DREAM-WEAVER: "I think not.... Wizard-X spoke of a Ward and Kiros...they we're next."  
LAGUNA: "DAMN! They we're sleeping all day as well...i gotta find them."  
DREAM-WEAVER: "But you'll need this to enter their minds."  
  
The ninja handed Laguna a Black and white spiralled-coloured bandana. Laguna put it on.  
  
DREAM-WEAVER: "I used this as a dream-walker learner when learning the ability. But once   
i mastered the it, i didn't need it. I'm weak and need to recover. You go   
alone into the minds and get them back here."  
LAGUNA: "Thanks man,i'll do my best!"  
  
Laguna walked to the door, before leaving he turned around.  
  
LAGUNA: "Oh yeah, help yourself to the fridge" ^_^  
  
Laguna ran down the corridors. It was 1 in the morning and he needed to find them fast.  
He went to Kiros's room. He was there sleep-walking while drooling alot.  
  
"Okay Kiros, hold on. I'm gonna save yer!"  
  
Laguna turned into a thin spiral and entered the mind of his friend Kiros.  
When he got there, he found himself in the jungle. He loaded his machine and treaded  
through the dense jungle until he found himself at what appeared to be an eating ritual, with  
lots of people dancing around a Kiros who was been spun slowly around a cooking spit with  
a fire under him.   
  
LAGUNA: "What's this guy's obsession with cannibalism? This party needs some action....of the  
guns blazing kind."   
  
Laguna ran out with his machine-gun, shooting at the people. He ran over to a terrified Kiros.  
  
LAGUNA: "Hey man, what's cooking?" ^_^  
KIROS: "Shut-up and get me outta here Laguna!"  
LAGUNA: "Bad joke i guess."  
  
Laguna untied Kiros and noticed a group of the ritual dancers coming towards them with clubs and  
other primitive weapons, angry of course.  
  
LAGUNA: "HEY, GET OUTTA HERE! DON'T EAT MY FRIEND!"  
  
Laguna shot at the people, who simply fled in fear.  
  
KIROS: "Thanks Laguna. Now lets go, i know how to get to lake obel, then back to the academy."  
LAGUNA: "That's exactly what i was gonna say, onwards then!"  
  
Kiros lead Laguna out of the forest to Lake obel.  
  
LAGUNA: "There's alot i gotta explain to you about....this whole thing..and how i found you."  
KIROS: "What Laguna. Is it really that important?"  
LAGUNA: "Trust me, it is. You're life depends on it!"  
KIROS: "Speak up then..."   
  
Laguna told Kiros the whole thing about what's happening is really a dream.He spoke to him about  
Dream-weaver and how you can control your dreams and the man responsible for the whole mess is  
Wizard-X.  
Like anyone else would, Kiros fell over a few times in dis-belief, and even fanted once and of  
course, attempted to kill Laguna several times for saying it all.  
But when Laguna told him to demonstrait the power of making anything appear in the dream, Kiros  
was a quick believer. Kiros Made a burger appear since he was hungry, but... Laguna stole it and  
ate it himself. Anyway, Kiros knew what was happening and the two we're ready to act fast.  
  
END OF PART 8  
  
Well, Kiros is safe now..... But they've gotta get out of the dream now and save Ward.  
  
So read the next part or i'll go into YOUR DREAMS!HAHAHAAAA.....just kidding...  
  
Grey Fox /\* 


	9. THE AMAZING ADVENTURES OF LAGUNA AND CO!...

THE AMAZING ADVENTURES OF LAGUNA AND CO! PART 9  
  
Dinner's nearly ready (damn), so this'll take a little longer to type.  
What please.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*20 minutes later*  
Back from dinner, yum! had some potatoes, sausages and those tomato-spaghetti hoop things.  
tasted pretty good.  
  
Anyway, enough from my belly and more to the fanfiction.  
The story's getting pretty deep and 'interesting' in my honest opinion.  
contact me about this and other Final Fantasy stuff at: Grey_Fox@Fantasysquare.com  
  
REad oN My CoOL AmIGoS!  
  
  
LAGUNA: "So Kiros, let's get back to the academy before Wizard-X stops us!"  
KIROS: "Sure, i've got an idea on how to get there...."  
  
Kiros thought up a Vehicle to travel.  
Then appeared an army jeep with a mounted machine.  
  
LAGUNA: "Talk about travelling in style." ^_^  
  
The two got in and sped off into the horizon.  
Kiros driving of course.  
  
LAGUNA: "I just hope Ward isn't been eaten at the moment."  
KIROS: "Yeah, but he'd put up a good battle before been dinner."  
LAGUNA: "Thinking about it now, Ward would most likely eat THEM for dinner.hahah"  
  
Kiros looked in his right mirror. Dust could be seen, and something else....  
  
KIROS: "If we don't do something i think WE are gonna be dinner, check the rear Laguna.  
  
Laguna checked behind, he noticed the ritual dancers chasing them on motorbikes.  
  
LAGUNA: "Damn. I guess this is the part where i use the mounted machine-gun?"  
KIROS: "Uh huh, don't let'em get near, you got that?"  
LAGUNA: "Chill man, this'll just be like picking off flies."  
  
Laguna sat down on the area with the gun and loaded it. The bikers got ready to attack,  
approaching closer.  
  
LAGUNA: "Let's rock!"   
  
Laguna began picking off the enemies, sending them skidding into the dust.  
But things we're about to change.  
  
KIROS: "The railway track's close to us now, i'll drive along side it so they can only attack us  
on one side properly."  
LAGUNA: "These guys seem to be getting closer....what the!?"  
  
Suddenly a biker jumped onto the jeep. Laguna began fist-fighting him. He took a punch from the  
dancer, now he's pi$$ed!  
  
LAGUNA: "Arrh! You call that a punch you wimpy dancer? have some of this!"  
  
Laguna punched the guy in the face, then kicked him in the stomach which knocked him onto the  
steel rail track. (problaby broke his back hitting the tracks.ouch.)  
  
KIROS: "That's the last of them. Let's enter the academy by going to it's train station."  
LAGUNA: "Oh crap..."  
  
Laguna focused in the distance with his Binoculars. He noticed a very angry Wizard-X.  
  
LAGUNA: "It's Wizard-X. And if Dream-Weaver couldn't kill him. I advise as sargent that we go  
somewhere else."  
KIROS: "He's blocking the train entrance...wait, i've got an idea.....that's it!"  
LAGUNA: "You better, 'cause that thunder attack isn't gonna miss us!"  
  
Wizard-X powered up a very powerful thunder attack and got ready to launch it.  
Suddenly a train came speeding up beside the jeep.  
  
KIROS: "Get ready to jump!"  
LAGUNA: "Kiros. You Genius."  
  
They jumped onto the speeding train, just as the lightning attack was fired, exploding the  
jeep sky-high.  
The train sped into the academy train station. The two got off.  
  
LAGUNA: "What a ride. Now, to your room!"  
KIROS: "Right-in, before that Wizard guy catches up."  
  
They ran to Kiros's room. Then finally got back to reality.  
Once the two fell back onto the floor of Kiros's room, Laguna got up...  
  
KIROS: "What now? I'm tired...and it's 3 in the morning."  
LAGUNA: "You sleep. I've gotta go and save Ward."  
  
Laguna ran to Ward's room in a hurry.  
  
"There you are.......not!?"  
  
Laguna didn't know where Ward was. So while he could, he raided Ward's fridge for some food.  
But found it empty.....  
  
"The lunch hall!"  
  
Laguna ran out of the room and down the corridor to the lunch hall.  
He noticed Ward sleep-walking around the place, bumping into the food counter alot.....  
  
LAGUNA: "Okay Ward, here goes nothing."  
  
Laguna spiralled up and went into Ward's dream.  
He reappeared.....in his own room?  
  
LAGUNA: "What am i doing here?.......Ward! what the hell are you doing man!?"  
  
Laguna noticed to his horror......Ward raiding his fridge!  
  
LAGUNA: "Ward, go raid yer own fridge!"  
WARD: "Hey Laguna, i sure am hungry...and all this weird stuff has been happening recently."  
LAGUNA: "I can explain it all, it will shock you...but i have to."  
WARD: "Okay. Shoot."  
LAGUNA: "Well for starters, get the hell outta my fridge!"  
WARD: "Oh, sorry Laguna."  
  
Ward closed the fridge, but just as he did, it turned into......a fridge monster!  
  
LAGUNA: "What the hell!?"  
  
Laguna pulled out his gun and shot the fridge several times until it died and melted.   
  
WARD: "That's the tenth time that has happened while i was raiding various fridges."  
LAGUNA: "Arh man, my fridge melted.... anyway, i can explain that. Listen..."  
  
Laguna explained to Ward about the whole thing. The dreams, Wizard-X and Dream-Weaver.  
As anyone else would do, Ward was shocked and had to take several snack-brakes to take in  
the news from Laguna.  
  
LAGUNA: "The good thing is, you're room is down the corridor. So let's go already!"  
WARD: "Okay Laguna, i sure am sleepy now."  
  
The two ran down the corridor. But Laguna knew it was too quite.......  
They turned the corner to get to Ward's room. But, Wizard-X was standing there looking at them.  
  
LAGUNA: "Uh oh..........what to do now..........DO SOMETHING WARD!"  
WIZARD-X: "YOU DIE NOW LAGUNA!"  
  
WARD: "URRRM....what did Kiros think of?"  
LAGUNA: "Well, he made us get on a train....but we're inside..."  
  
Wizard-X prepared his attack. Lots of chanting and stuff.  
  
WARD: "That should do it..."  
LAGUNA: "What man?"  
WARD: "Wait for it....."  
  
Suddenly, an ice-cream van burst through the wall and landed on top of Wizard-X.  
  
LAGUNA: "I definitly wasn't expecting that. Let's just go."  
  
They climbed over the truck and got to Ward's room. And then, got back to reality. (finally)  
Ward lay on the floor of his room. Just happy that the fridge was been friendly.  
Laguna got up and went to the door to leave.  
  
WARD: "Where you going?"  
LAGUNA: "Where else? To get some sleep of course." ^_^  
  
END OF PART 9  
  
Finally the trio are safe i guess. But that freaky Wizard still needs to be killed....  
Hope you liked it, and about the ice-cream van...Just one of those spare-of-the-moment things  
i guess...............Well i thought it was a good idea! ^_^  
  
Grey Fox /\* 


End file.
